Scars With A Better Story
by LettyGirl052889
Summary: [On Hiatus for now since school has started but I will probably have an update in November Thanksgiving break. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm sorry that I'm lagging behind. Inspiration has been hard to find lately. With Love,Sam Lettygirl05288
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of TFATF characters so don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is just something that my fingers started typing up a couple days ago. It's about Letty's childhood and her life as she grew up. It starts of with her being 13 years old and it'll go on from there. It's going to be a pretty long story because I'm just going to go about it year by year. There won't be any major twists to the story except that I might, in the future, pair Leon and Vince up with some OFCs because I don't want them feeling left out. Also, people usually think of Dom going to prison as soon as he turns 18 and gets out when he's 20 and THEN notices Letty. That's not going to be the scenario here. Letty will turn 16 and Dom will be 19. They'll start getting closer and that's when the whole Toretto/Linder accident will happen.**

**A/N #2: In the beginning you'll notice that Letty is somewhat distant and kind of an outcast. Her behavior will change as more events happen in her life. I.E: She'll go from being distant/quiet, to independent/bold, to witty/cocky….etc. She'll end up having the personality she does in the movie, maybe slightly nicer, maybe slightly more mean…**

**That's where you come in. Not only do you get to give me suggestions and pointers on writing but you can also suggest your ideas on what should happen next or maybe how Letty should react…etc. I'm going to have fun with this story so feel free to give me some ideas… I WILL credit you on them if I decide to go along with your idea/s.**

**Also, I know I have another story out there…I'll update that soon hopefully. Right now I really like this one so my attention is on it instead of Let's Get Back. Be patient!**

**Thanks!**

**LettyGirl052889**


	2. Scars

Chapter 1- Scars 

I stared out the window, watching the raindrops splatter against the hard surface. In the background I could hear the teacher lecture on but his words were just a soft murmur. I just continued to stare out the window, watching the rain pound the cold glass. Through the transparent haze that coated the window I watched the flashbacks of this morning play before me. I watched my mother yelling at my father for hoarse playing with me while he should have been doing the dishes from last night. I watched my mother slap a very scared little girl over and over, ignoring the screaming pleas that tumbled out of her daughter's lips. Her voice was like a song that I couldn't get out of my head. I tried blocking her out by focusing just on the teacher's voice but it didn't work. She just kept coming back.

"Miss. Rodriguez!"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up to see my teacher, Mr. Crawford towering over me. I leaned up in my seat and glanced around, noticing that all eyes were on me. My best friend, Mia Toretto, was staring at me with sad eyes. She knew something was bothering me from the minute I walked into school but I just shrugged her off and coldly told her to piss off. I think I hurt her feelings but Mia never held grudges. She was just like that. I could go off on that girl and mean every single word and she would still approach me the next day with a big smile on her face pretending like yesterday was just a dream. I love that girl to death.

"Miss. Rodriguez!"

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, placing a fake smile on my lips. "What?"

Mr. Crawford didn't tolerate daydreaming in his class and so I knew I was in either for a long lecture of how important school is and how he would be more than happy to fail me now or a full hour of playing the role of the 'stupid-student-who-gets-to-stand-there-and-get-humilaited-in-front-of-everyone-while-he-throws-equation-after-equation-around', in which I get every single one wrong.

"Now that you've been kind enough to give me your full attention…" God, he was such a prick. "Would you mind going up to the board and solving the problem I have set up for you?"

I looked past him and to the board, looking the problem over. I was terrible at math no matter how easy it is. I could do basic math…you know, the stuff we learned in Primary school, but from long division and up, I sucked. I chuckled nervously and looked back over to Mr. Crawford, cocking my head to the side.

"Actually, you know what? I do mind."

Several students broke out laughing while some just gasped in awe. I was the only one who back-talked to Mr. Crawford, got punished for it, and still came back the next day to back talk some more. All the other back-talkers stopped when they had to serve a 2 -hour detention cleaning the bathrooms and locker rooms. Shoot, I saw detention as an opportunity to not be home near my mother. It's pretty twisted, isn't it? Usually it's the father you hear about being abusive but that wasn't my case. My case was my mom. She just sat around while my father worked his ass off to support my 3 brothers and me. She only hit me though because she knew if she laid a hand on my 3 brothers, they'd just hit her back. They knew she hit me but they didn't do anything to stop her. They just turned their backs on me and ignored my cries for help. I hate them but seriously, can you blame me?

Mr. Crawford cleared his throat, snapping me back to reality. Did this guy ever quit?

"Yeah?" I asked trying to sound surprised that he was still there.

"Solve the problem, Miss. Rodriguez."

"No thank you." I looked down at my notebook and scribbled random shapes among my notes. Mr. Crawford grabbed my pen and slammed it down on my book. I glared back up at him, ready to go off on him.

"I didn't ask you. I'm telling you." He glared down at me and sidestepped to the left so I could go up to the board.

I was getting mad now so I slowly stood up, pulling my light and dark gray camouflaged pants further up on my hips, before folding my arms across my chest. I wasn't going to solve that problem. I wasn't going to humiliate myself in front of the class.

"I'm sorry. Let me rephrase for you. No!"

Mr. Crawford jerked out his arm and pointed towards the door. "Go to the office now! I will not tolerate your back talking."

I picked up my books and took a quick glance over at Mia who smiled weakly at me. She never got tired of me getting kicked out of class. She was so use to it by now that it almost became the highlight of her day. I made my way out of the classroom and down the hall, muttering softly under my breath the entire time.

I walked in and took a seat while the secretary informed the principal that I was there. It didn't take long for him to come see me…he was use to me stopping by. Unknown to the teachers, Mr. Lucas was actually pretty nice to me. He didn't lecture me about my behavior. He just sat there and listened to me explain myself.

Mr. Lucas stepped out of his office and motioned me inside. I got up and walked inside, setting my books down on his desk and then took a seat in the padded chair before him. I reached out and grabbed a peppermint from his candy jar at the edge of his desk, popping it into my mouth.

That was another thing I liked about Mr. L. He let me help myself to his candy jar and every now and then he'd buy me a soda and let me drink it before I had to go back to class. That was his secret with the students. That's what made him a better 'teacher' than the rest of the faculty. He knew that in order to get respect from the students, he had to give them respect back. He treated us like we were adults. He didn't look at us like we were stupid obnoxious teenagers.

I sucked softly on the peppermint as we sat there in silence looking at each other. He was waiting for me to speak first. I always spoke first. I let out a long sigh and shrugged my shoulders and then I spoke up knowing he was waiting for me to tell him which teacher sent me down here.

"Mr. Crawford."

He smiled and let out a low chuckle. Mr. Crawford always vented to Mr. L about me and I always vented to Mr. L about Mr. Crawford. Ironic, huh?

"He asked me if I wanted to do the problem up on the board. I said no. He acts like he expects me to say yes or something." I shrugged again and bit into my peppermint, letting the soft muffled crunch sound out.

Mr. Lucas leaned back in his chair and sighed softly. Finally he spoke up.

"You can't be afraid to try math equations, Letty. I know math isn't your thing; it's not my thing either but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't try at it."

"He makes me take the hardest ones. He just hates me."

Mr. Lucas laughed and leaned forward, folding his hands together and rested them on his desk. "Ah yes. I love that scenario: Teacher gives me the hardest time because he hates me. He thinks I'm the spawn of Satan. Why, he gave me an F on my essay all because he doesn't like me."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I knew it was a stupid excuse but it was a true stupid excuse. Mr. Crawford hated my guts just as much as I hated his.

"You know if you could just transfer me over to Mrs. Keys…"

"No."

"I promise I'll try at math. I can't work with Mr. Crawford he's—"

"No."

"Dammit." I leaned back in my chair, sighing in defeat. I sat there in silence for a minute before standing up and gathering my things.

"Detention this Saturday; be here by 8. See you later, Mr. L." I said, knowing the routine all too well.

"Take care, Miss. Rodriguez."

The bell rang out just as I walked out of the office. I was happy to know that I didn't have to go back to his class and face him. I walked down the crowded hallway, heading for my locker. Mia was already kneeling before hers, switching books. I opened up my locker and slid in my books, getting out my next hour's materials.

"You okay?" Mia asked as she stood up, closing her locker shut and locking it back up. I nodded, feeling guilty for shrugging her off this morning. I closed and locked my locker and then walked off down the hall with her right at my side.

"Well, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I shrugged my shoulders but immediately regretted it. Mia was my best friend and I told her just about everything except the fact that my mom hit me. I kept that to just me, myself, and I but sometimes I wondered if Mia really did know. I knew her father, Tony, suspected something was wrong back at home but I didn't think he mentioned it to Mia or Dom, Mia's older brother.

A kid accidentally bumped into my right shoulder and I yelped out in pain. I had a big bruise on that shoulder and he hit the mark. Mia shot me a weird look and then hauled me off towards the bathrooms. I tried pulling away but she had too strong of a grip and besides, she was holding my sore wrist in a way that was irritating the sore muscles from when I fell on it a couple days ago.

We walked into the bathroom and Mia made sure that we were alone before she looked at me, staring me down with worry-filled brown eyes.

"Letty, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be very honest with me. You're my best friend and I love you and care about you so I'm not going to let you leave this bathroom until I'm convinced that what you say is the truth."

My heart was racing. Tell me she didn't know. She couldn't know. Why did she have to be so nosey?

I glared at her, shaking my head slowly. "Drop it now Mia. Please…"

"Letty, you're wearing compact make-up. Make-up, Letty! You never wear make-up. You hate the stuff."

I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, trying to keep my breathing from picking up. I kept telling myself to stay calm but it was hard. She knew. She had to.

"Letty, why are you wearing cover-up? What are you hiding?"

I sighed and set my books down on the counter when I heard the tardy bell ring. Mia was going to regret skipping the beginning of 4th hour after all this was over.

"We're late for class."

Mia rolled her eyes and shrugged. "This is more important. Now talk, Letty. Please?"

I groaned softly and hopped up on the counter, letting my legs dangle off the edge. I looked away from her and sighed sadly, my mother's voice echoing in my head. There she was again. Yelling and scolding away at me, blaming me for distracting my father from doing the dishes.

"Scars. Bruises… The pain."

She tilted her head in curiosity, not comprehending the simple answers so I explained.

"I hide the scars and bruises, Mia. I hide the pain. I hate it but I can't just walk around with hand prints all over my cheeks, now can I?"

Mia reached out and gripped my hand tightly and I pulled away. I didn't want her sympathy. I needed it, but I didn't want to admit it. God, this was so fucked up! She was going to tell I just knew it. I'd be sitting in the Counselor's office all day.

"Who—"

"My mom." I answered her question before she could finish. I kicked myself mentally for telling her that. I was digging myself deeper and deeper into the hole and I had no way of getting out. Not now. Not anymore. I might as well dig deeper while I was at it.

"My mom always hits me. She hates me for stealing my dad's attention away from her. She hates me for being prettier and smarter so she hits me."

"Oh god, Letty…"

"Mia, please don't tell anyone. Especially the school counselors."

Mia sighed and looked away. She was really having trouble deciding rather or not she could live up to that promise. Finally she looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"Look, it's a Friday. Come spend the night at my house and we'll talk—"

"I can't. I just can't." I hopped off the sink counter and grabbed my things, bolting out of the bathroom. I ignored Mia who was calling after me, trying to get me to come back. I didn't go back to class. I ditched and just hung out at the old playground to cool off a bit.

An hour went by and the dismissal bell rang out. I walked back inside glad to know that the weekend finally arrived. When I got to my locker, Mia wasn't there. She must have already left. I grabbed my weekend homework and books and locked up, walking out of the school. I slung my bag over my good shoulder and walked on home, panting and sweating against the awful heat. I thought back to Mia and felt myself getting mad again. I had a feeling Mr. Toretto and Dom were probably fully aware of my situation by now. God, what would Dom think?

I'm 13 years old and have the biggest crush on Mia's brother, Dom. He's 16 and doesn't even know I exist. Well, he does but he thinks I'm the world's second most annoying girl in the world. Mia's the first, in case you didn't figure that one out. Dom and his best friend Vince are always hanging around Tony working on cars. Dom and Vince's world consist of eating, breathing, and sleeping on cars. Okay, so that doesn't make sense but you get what I'm saying. Their world revolves around them and cars. I know a lot about cars but Dom and Vince never let me put my knowledge to use. Tony lets me work on his Dodge Charger every now and then and Dom and Vince always make sure to distract me with their sexist remarks. I just smile and laugh when I accomplish something they thought I could never do and walk away, gliding away in my sweet success. I couldn't begin to imagine what he would think of me if he knew that I was being beat up back at home. He'd probably laugh at me and call me weak for crying. Dom was tough. He never cried when he shed blood from falling down or got punched by some jock, who Dom decided to challenge him to prove that he was stronger and better. Dom and Vince were like gods. They were strong and independent and feared nothing. I looked up to them in a big way.

I turned the corner and walked up my street, taking my precious time to get home. I didn't even look up like I usually did when I pass by the Toretto's house. I was too afraid that one of them would be sitting on the porch and then I'd have to stop and talk to them. Any other day I'd be more than happy to stop by and chit chat but not today.

I stalked further up the street and then turned, walking up the driveway for a bit before cutting across the yard and up the porch. I pushed opened the door and walked in, closing it silently behind me. I quickly made my way upstairs, trying my best to avoid my mother. I was going to tell my father about my detention instead of mom because she would just beat me for it. I walked into my room and closed the door, dropping my bag on the floor. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, blocking out the soft murmur of my mom talking to my brothers downstairs. She talked so sweetly to them but towards me, she always yelled. She always criticized me.

I rolled over and slipped under my blue comforter, curling up in a small ball. I cursed softly under my breath, hating just about everything right now.

I opened my eyes and glanced over at the clock and then re-closed them. I let sleep take over my body for a few hours before I had to wake up and face my mother's taunts. I had a few hours to rest up and brace myself for another round of hitting and screaming.


	3. Slipping Away

**Chapter 2- Slipping Away**

"Mija! What do you think you are doing? Get up! You have chores to do! Move!" I felt hands grip the edges of my comforter and jerk it off of me and then I felt my mom grab my sore wrist and yank me out of bed. She knew that wrist was sore. That's why she went for it. I yelped out and fell to my knees, cursing softly.

"Jesus Mama, I'm up!" Cursing was a big mistake. She bent down and backhanded me across the cheek. I guess she felt that cursing was for everyone _but_ 13 year old girls.

"Curse again, Leticia and I'll wash your mouth out with soap. Get up and do your chores before your father comes home." She walked out of my room, leaving me to sit there rubbing my burning cheek. I fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from my tired brown eyes. I heard a faint creaking outside and I quickly got up, thinking it was my mother coming back to force me to get started but instead it was my oldest brother, Carlos. He glanced over at my tender pink cheek and shook his head. I glared at him and pushed past him, heading for the bathrooms. I was in charge of cleaning all the bathrooms, sweeping the front and back porches, taking the trash out, and doing the laundry. My brothers were in charge of cleaning their rooms and straightening up the living room. That was it.

I hurried and cleaned the bathroom upstairs and downstairs and then I moved off to clean the porches. I grabbed the broom from the upstairs closet and then made my way downstairs but before I could take a step, my mom came up behind me and pushed me, forcing me to tumble down the hard stairs. I landed hard on the bottom and on my side and cried out, while my mother just picked up the broom and threw it at me. I didn't know why she hated me so much but she did. If she didn't have to worry about being locked away for life or even charged for the death penalty, she'd kill me. If it were legal, she would kill me in the blink of an eye. I guess envy could do that to someone. Turn someone into an abusive and emotionless being.

I got back up on my feet, staggering a bit before limping off to sweep the porches. I was crying the whole time. It hurt every time I swayed my arms left and right. I think I really did do something to my ribs. The pain was almost unbearable.

I heard a soft whisper coming from the side of the house and I looked up, seeing Mia and an annoyed looking Dom standing by the bushes. When Dom saw my tear-stained cheeks he immediately stood up straight and looked curious. I wiped the tears away quickly and straightened up, trying to pretend that I was okay. I walked over to them, managing to keep my limp unseen, and frowned. Mia shouldn't be here. She was going to get me in trouble.

"What do you want?" I said in a shaky voice, my brown eyes looking back and fourth between the two.

"Letty, I want you to come over and spend the night."

I glowered at her, gripping the handle of the broom tightly in anger. "I told you Mia. I—"

"Letty, what happened?" Dom stepped up to me and raised a hand to trail a finger over my pink cheek, but I flinched and pulled away. I shouldn't have done that because Mia immediately spoke up.

"Letty, you're coming over. Now!"

I tried hushing Mia but it was too late. My mother's voice sounded out and she soon stepped out onto the porch, looking over at us. She put on a fake friendly smile and approached Mia, flashing her that sweet smile that made my stomach turn every time I saw it.

"You didn't tell me you were expecting company, Leticia." She said, not taking her eyes off of Mia and Dom. I moved over to stand beside her and smiled weakly.

"They were just stopping by—"

"Can Letty spend the night tonight, Mrs. Rodriguez?" Mia chimed in, smiling cutely. Dom just stood there, rolling his eyes in disgust.

My mom looked over at me and then smiled, lightly patting my tender cheek (she touched it on purpose). "If Mr. Toretto doesn't mind…"

"He doesn't mind at all." Mia reassured her, eyeing my mom's patting hand carefully. My mom smiled and gently took the broom out of my hands.

"Run upstairs and pack, then. I'll tell your father when he gets home."

I didn't even hesitate. I walked inside the house and ran upstairs, wincing the whole way there, and into my room. I quickly packed an extra pair of clothes in a bag along with some car magazines and then walked back downstairs, skidding to a halt when I saw my mom standing in front of the closed door. She came over to me looking livid and threatening.

"Make sure you tell Mr. Toretto thank you, Leticia. Be home early tomorrow afternoon, understand?"

I nodded, unable to talk due to the huge lump that caught in my throat. My mom grabbed me by the chin, jerking my head up to look at her.

"I got it, Mama! I understand!" I said quickly.

She released me and I pushed past her, heading outside to rejoin Mia and Dom. I was kind of mad at Mia for coming over but then again I was very grateful. I would have had to tolerate another good 30 minutes of my mother's beatings before my father would come home and put a stop to it all. The first few seconds of the walk was quiet but then I spoke up, wanting to know. I needed to know.

"Does he know?" I asked referring to Dom. Mia nodded her head slowly. I felt Dom looking at me but I couldn't bring myself to look back at him. I was ashamed. Humiliated. Crushed. He must think I am the world's biggest weakling.

Mia saw the sad look in my eyes and smiled weakly. "Dad knows too."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked up at Mia, my mouth dropping open. I didn't know why I was even surprised. I knew she would tell them. Mia tells her family everything no matter how many promises she makes to tell no one. I guess I was just worried that Tony would judge me. Think poorly of me. Hate me. Thanks a fucking lot, Mia.

"You told him, too? Mia you promised! You promised me in the bathroom! This is just great. Just fucking great!" I looked over at Dom and let out a shaky sigh, tears cutting their way down my cheeks. "Go ahead. Call me a weakling. Call me a crybaby."

Mia looked over at Dom who just stood there in shock. He looked hurt. No, that must have just been a trick of the eye. Dom didn't care. Or did he? He took a step forward and ran his right thumb along my right cheek, wiping away a tear. I felt his left hand rest at my side. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to just break down right then and there on his shoulder but I didn't. I was too scared that I might be stretching it and he'd just push me away.

"Letty you're the strongest girl I know. I'd never call you those things."

Mia stepped up and put a hand on my arm, ushering me further along on the walk. My spirits were slowly beginning to pick up. Dom didn't see me as a weakling. He had no idea how much that boosted up my self-esteem. If I wasn't still sore from falling down the stairs, I probably would have been strutting along, acting like a cocky lil' bitch.

We got to their house and walked around to the back. Tony got up from his patio chair and came over to me, lifting me up in his strong arms to give me a great big hug. I let out a shaky whimper and he quickly put me down, frowning. Vince got up from his seat and came over to us, curious to know what was going on.

"Letty, what hurts?" I don't think I've every seen his eyes look so sad before.

I couldn't believe that I just blurted out what happened so casually…so easily.

"My mom pushed me down the stairs…" I started to cry. Vince whispered a quiet "Holy shit" which received him a slight nudge in the gut from Dom. "My ribs hurt so bad, Tony. It hurts to move." I continued ignoring the looks I was getting from Vince.

Tony gently picked me up in his arms in a cradling position and carried me inside. He laid me down on the couch gently, kneeling beside me. The others were right behind him.

"Letty, I need you to take off your shirt for me. I'm just going to look and make sure nothing is broken."

I nodded and began lifting up my shirt with Tony's help because I couldn't stretch to lift it over my head. I almost forgot Dom and Vince were in the room until I heard them gasp and scoot closer. For a minute there I thought they were being immature and just being dicks since I was just wearing a sports bra now but when I looked harder I noticed they weren't staring at my undeveloped chest. They were looking at my sides. I looked down at myself and nearly fainted. My skin that was once a beautiful light bronze, was now black and blue. I closed my eyes concentrating hard. Maybe if I wished really hard, the bruises would go away. I opened my eyes and looked back down.

"Dammit!" I cried out.

Tony caught on to what I was trying to do and smiled. "I wish this was a dream too, Letty. Now I need you to hold still."

Mia knelt down next to Tony and gripped my hand. I squeezed it gently while Tony painfully poked around; checking for any unusual bumps or indents anywhere. He double checked to make sure he didn't skip over any areas and then stood up, smiling down at me.

"Nothing's broken, you've just really taken a hit on those stairs. I'm going to give you some ice to get rid of the swelling, okay?"

I nodded and went to grab for my shirt but Tony stopped me. I sighed and looked over at Dom and Vince who were staring down at me, looking my bruises over. I felt so small. In a way, I was small. You know what I'm talking about. I was 13 years old and completely undeveloped. I've seen the girls Dom and Vince hang out with and date. They're so beautiful and developed. I envy them. I don't want to be them; I just wish I had their body.

"I'd feel better if you took your eyes somewhere else." I snapped at them.

Dom smiled and let out a teasing wolf whistle before nudging Vince to follow him upstairs. "Yo Letty, if you need anything from me, let me know okay? Same for Vince."

"Yeah, whateva."

Tony came in with two bags of ice wrapped in a thin towel. He placed one on each of my sides before walking away leaving Mia and I to talk. He was just in the other room, the kitchen, just in case I needed him.

Mia sat Indian style on the floor and leaned against the couch, looking up at me with dreamy eyes. I cocked a brow, scoffing lightly. Why the hell was she looking at me like that?

"What?"

"Oh come on. You know what."

"No, I don't. Fill me in." I smirked, prodding her shoulder gently. She squirmed and scooted away some and then explained.

"My brother was so checking you out."

I nearly fell off the couch laughing. I winced in pain but I couldn't stop laughing. This girl was clueless. She knew I had a thing for Dom but she also knew that Dom didn't even notice me half as much as I noticed him. And even that was an overstatement.

"Mia, I've told you. Dom would never and probably never _will _give me the time of day to check me out. Just look at me, girl! I have nothing for him to check out. I have no ass and no tits."

Mia broke out laughing and I did too. It really wasn't that funny because it was true, but shrugging it off was all I could do. I just had to laugh off my flaws and move on with life.

Mia and I talked the night away. By the time we stopped talking and started yawning it was a little past midnight. Tony came in every now and then to check up on me and refill the bags with ice. It was going on 1 o'clock when the phone rang. Tony came downstairs and into the kitchen, answering it. I didn't pay much mind to the conversation. I was too tired and groggy to understand the words he was saying.

When he came into the room Mia and I looked over at him and immediately I knew something we wrong. He looked so sad…the way he did when he hugged me and I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked first since I had a feeling I was in relations to whatever was wrong.

Tony took a seat beside me on the couch and sighed sadly. He looked so pale. I sat up, ignoring the sharp pain that plagued my sides.

"What's wrong?" I asked again more demandingly.

"Letty…" He trailed off, looking over at Mia. "Mia could you give us some time alone, please?"

Mia got up, hesitated, and then walked upstairs. She was probably going to tell Dom and Vince that something was wrong. This girl had the biggest mouth on her.

"Letty…" Tony started off again but the following things that tumbled out from his lips weren't to tell Mia to go upstairs. They were to tell me what was wrong."…Your brother Carlos just called. Your father is in the hospital."

I breathed out a small gasp. Any minute now I was expecting a "Just kidding. I got you good, kid." Any minute now I was expecting an "April Fool!" even though it was in the middle of May.

"He had a heart attack tonight… The doctors aren't sure if he's going to make it through. He had a weak heart even before the attack."

I already knew that. My father, when he was younger, had to have open-heart surgery because the doctors found two holes. They managed to close up one but the other was too risky. He was alright with the hole there as long as he didn't work himself too hard and didn't smoke or drink. He must have over worked himself. Immediately I knew what happened. He had to have been fighting with my mother. Every time my parents got done yelling, my father would always be out of breath, sweating like a pig, and gasping for air. How could my mother do this to me? Why was she doing this to me?

"Letty?"

She did this on purpose. She wanted him gone so she could beat me whenever she wanted to. With him out of the way, I was an easy 24/7-access target. My father was the only one who would stop her from hitting me and now…

I heard the steps creak and I knew the others were eavesdropping but I didn't care. I quickly got up and put my shirt on.

"I have to go to him. I have to see him. He needs me." I frantically searched around for my shoes. "Shit! I have to go!" I spotted them and quickly stepped into them.

Tony got up and grabbed his keys and then ushered me out the door. On his way out, he looked towards the stairs and over to Dom.

"All three of you, get dress and meet us at the hospital. I have a feeling we won't be staying long, but come anyways."

He then walked out and together we got in his car and sped off towards the hospital. The whole ride there I kept telling myself that my dad wouldn't be this cruel and leave me in the hands of my mom. He wouldn't give out on me. He couldn't.

We got to the hospital and made our way to the Emergency section. Tony asked for the location and soon we were both jogging down the blinding white halls towards my dad's room. My mother was sitting outside with my three brothers. I ignored my mother's sad gaze and stormed in, dashing over to my father's side. Tony stayed by the door watching me sadly.

I took a seat by my father's side, looking him over. He looked so pale and fragile just lying there. The beeping monitors were weak and slow. He really was dying. I slipped my warm hand in his limp hand and squeezed lightly. I softly kissed his forehead and cried.

"Te amo, Papa. Te amo muy mucho. Don't leave me." I looked up in the doorway and saw that Dom, Vince, and Mia were standing there beside Tony. I looked back down at my father and noticed that his eyes were barely open. I smiled weakly and kissed the top of his hand. I wasn't going to give up on him. I wasn't.

"Come back home, Papa. Please?"

My mother walked in and made her way over to me. I glared up at her and stood up, pushing her away. She didn't deserve to see him—to touch him. Tony came over but I just continued to push my mother who was trying to maintain her balance while also trying to hit me.

"Get the fuck away from him!" I screamed. Tony grabbed my mother and managed to pull her out of the room. "Get the fuck out!" I screamed at Mia, Dom, and Vince. I didn't mean to yell but I wasn't seeing them. I was only seeing my mother. In my eyes, I was seeing three of my mother yelling and screaming at me. I saw three left hands raise up to hit me…to strike me.

"Get the fuck out!" I screamed again and they all turned and left. I cried and sat back down next to my father, shaking there as I broke out in a cold sweat.

"I'm so sorry Papa. I'm so sorry." I gripped his hand again, hanging onto him for dear life.

Just then, the background changed. The constant beeping became a constant flat ring. I looked up and saw that he was no longer breathing. His heart had stopped and it was then that I knew that his heart had taken its last and final beat.

My father had slipped away through my fingers like water. He slipped away quietly; so quietly.


	4. Freedom

**Chapter 3- Freedom**

I got up and kissed my father good-bye and walked out. Just as I was walking out, the nurses and doctors were rushing in. I didn't even look at my mother and brothers or the Torettos and Vince. I just walked right on by, making my way out of the hospital. I took a seat on the sidewalk and waited for Tony and the others to come out and look for me. While I sat there, I buried my face in my hands, rubbing away at the tears. My lips trembled when I refused to let out the scream that was building up inside of me. I was a 13 year old girl who was dangerously bottling up emotions of all sorts. Sadness. Hate. Anger. Fear. Depression. Confusion. It was overflowing inside of me.

I lowered my hands and noticed four shadows towering over me. I slowly stood up and turned around, swaying slightly. Dom and Vince both reached out at the same time and supported me. White and black spots were dancing before my eyes and my vision became blurry. Before I succumbed to unconsciousness I muttered softly to them and my deceased father my sincere apologies.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. I'm so sorry, Papa. I'm so sorry she did this to you. I'm so sorry she treated you like this. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry for not being there."

I slowly stirred awake to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I rubbed my slightly swollen eyes and sat up, my hands immediately going to my sides. The sharp pain was gone but my muscles were tense and stiff. I got up and stretched my legs a bit before I made my way into the kitchen. I ran my hand through my hair, untangling a few knots. I must have looked like a complete mess. As soon as I saw Tony talking away to Dom, Vince, and Mia I remembered everything that happened last night.

Oh god! My father is dead. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I fell back into the doorway. All four of them looked up and Mia quickly stood, moving over to me. I lightly pushed her away trying to be as nice about it as possible.

"I'm fine." I choked out. Mia sat back down and Tony came over, offering me a hand. I took it and allowed him to usher me into a seat. Mia looked a bit hurt. I didn't mean to shrug her off but I felt more comfortable with Tony's sympathy then I did with hers, Dom's and Vince's. It was Tony's job to show me sympathy and to treat me like a china doll. The others were just doing it because it felt like the right thing to do.

"You hungry, Letty?" Vince asked trying to break the silence.

I shook my head but then nodded when my stomach let out a low growl. I laughed weakly along with the others and waited for Tony to hand me my plate. He laid it down before me and I immediately dug in. It only took me a little over 10 minutes to finish off the 2 pancakes and 4 pieces of bacon. When I was done I scooted the empty plate away and next to the other empty plates.

"Pig." Vince muttered out in disbelief over the fact that I ate it so quickly.

I rolled my eyes and slowly stood up and made my way across the kitchen to stand by Tony. Dom, Vince, and Mia were all watching me carefully. I leaned up against the counter preventing my weak knees from giving out and looked up at him, watching him cook away.

"How ya holding up, sweetheart?"

I shrugged my shoulders, gripping onto the counter edge tightly. "Has my mom called?" I asked quietly. I felt so embarrassed for the way I acted yesterday. I screamed at Dom, V, and Mia for no reason and I nearly got Tony involved in a fight between my mom and me. I felt so bad.

"Yeah. She wanted you to come home last night but I suggested to her that going home probably wasn't the best thing for you. We managed to work out an arrangement."

I stood up straight but continued to grip onto the counter. I looked over towards the others and then up at Tony.

"What do you mean by arrangement?"

"You're going to be staying here for a couple of weeks. Your father's funeral is going to be held on Monday."

Monday. Today was Saturday. School. Detention! I gasped and looked at the clock. I was late for detention.

"Oh shit! I have to go to detention. I can't afford to ditch another one." Tony quickly dropped the fork he was using to turn over the bacon and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Letty! It's alright! I called into school and told them there has been a loss in your family. I also told them that you wouldn't be in school for the next couple of school days, okay? Calm down, it's okay."

I nodded slowly and slid myself down the counter and onto the floor. Mia stood up and came to take a seat next to me. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed. This just wasn't fair.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said randomly and got up exiting the room, making my way upstairs.

I prepared the water, checking its temperature with my hand before stripping out of my clothes. My muscles were so sore. I stepped in and moaned lightly when the hot waters poured down my worn out body. I ran my hands down my sides, letting my fingers lightly tail over the bruises that tainted my skin. I wasn't going to go back home. I was going to do everything I could to stay here. Hell, I would go anywhere but home. I closed my eyes as I bowed my head into the waters, trying to wash away the fading bruises that were on my cheeks and chin.

I loved taking showers because I use to think of it as my time to repent. I have never stepped foot into a church but I did believe in God. I thought he was a lousy man because he let people get sick and die but I believed in him. I always liked to think that the waters were washing away my pain and my misery just for the time being. All my transgressions were being sucked down the drain until I was clean on the inside and the out.

I washed my hair, soaped up, and then washed off, washing away some more burdens. Once I felt fully refreshed I turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I stepped before the foggy mirror and wiped my hand once over the cool glass, staring at my reflection. I didn't see me at all. I saw a sad looking girl with bruises not only on her face but also on her ego. She was weak. Her heart was shattered into a million pieces and her soul was empty. I saw a girl who never smiled and never laughed.

I quickly turned away and walked out of the bathroom, heading for Mia's room where I left my bag. I stepped inside and got out my clothes. I stepped into some black and blue basketball shorts and then pulled on my white wife beater. I then grabbed my hairbrush and took a seat at Mia's dresser, combing through my hair. I smiled weakly when I saw all the pictures that decorated the outside of her mirror. She had pictures of Dom and her holding each other, pictures of her father smiling happy at them, pictures of Dom and her dad working together beneath the car; she had pictures that served as a reminder to her that she had a family and that she was loved so much. I never had pictures of my friends and family to decorate my mirror with.

I got up and gathered up all my things before making my way downstairs. Mia was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where are the others?"

Mia looked over at me and smiled. "Outside working on the Charger. Wanna go join them?"

I knew Mia found cars to be the most boring thing ever but for me she put up with it. I nodded and together we walked out back, heading for the small white painted garage where Tony and the boys were. Mia took a seat on the bench and I moved over to stand beside Tony. Dom and Vince were working under the car.

"I would ask you to help me out but you just took a shower." Tony nudged me gently.

I shrugged and grabbed some tools to help him out anyway.

We all spent the rest of the day working on the Charger. Mia even helped by passing us all the right tools. It felt good to be working around a car. I forgot everything. Well, I didn't forget it all but I didn't worry about it. I was stress free.

That evening we ate dinner and watched a couple movies. Tony excused himself to bed first and then Mia and Vince followed, leaving Dom and Me to watch the ending of the movie by ourselves. Dom came and sat next to me and I was in heaven. I felt relaxed around him but my heart was racing. I felt his eyes on me and slowly I looked up, staring into those warm brown eyes of his.

"You okay?"

He was really concerned about me. He really did care. But he still didn't see me in the way that I saw him. I guess I was cool with it…for now. But that didn't stop me from wishing that maybe someday he would notice me. Maybe just one day…

"I will be. I think I'm still in shock that he's gone. It all seems so unreal, y'know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Dom and Mia use to be in the same spot as me. They lost their mother to cancer. Dom was the one who was most affected by it all. Words can't even begin to describe how close Dom was to Diane. Dom was only 6 years old when she died and Mia was only 3. 6 and 3 years old and they lost their mother. It wasn't fair that Diane never got to finish watching them grow up. She would have been proud of them.

"Yeah, I guess you would know what it's like. I'm sorry for screaming at you yesterday. All I could see is my mother. I didn't see you or Mia or Vince. I just saw my mother, screaming at me and getting ready to hit me."

My voice shook as I fought back the tears. Dom scooted closer and wrapped his arm around me. Well, this was new to me. I would have never thought Dom had a soft side.

"Letty, can I ask you a question?"

I looked up and him and nodded. "Ask away."

"Why does your mom hit you?" He stared down at me, studying me closely. I guess he was trying to make sure I was really okay with the question. He looked like he was ready to retract his question at any minute.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. I wasn't even sure on how to answer him. I always blamed it on her jealousy but I wasn't even positive if that was it anymore. I just didn't know.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I use to think that she was always envious of me because my father gave more attention to me than he did to her. I don't know."

Dom nodded and slowly got up, turning off the TV and VCR before waving good night and disappearing upstairs. I stretched out on the couch and sighed, replaying random events in my head. The death of my father. Working on the Charger. Taking a shower. Early mornings of wrestling with Papa. Getting hit by my mother. Going to school.

I rolled over and sighed tiredly, surrendering to the sleep that was biting away at me.

Sunday came by and I woke up to a pair of hands that were shaking me gently. I thought they were my mother's so I sprang up, gasping out.

"Letty, it's me! Calm down!"

I stared up at Vince who was smiling down at me. "Jumpy?"

"Don't go there, V." I snapped back and got up, stretching out my muscles. "What time is it?"

"10:30. Tony sent me down here to wake you up. We're all gonna work at the store today 'cause Stacey called in sick so get dressed."

Stacey was Mrs. Toretto's best friend and after Mrs. Toretto died, Stacey volunteered to work at the store. Stacey was always there when she was needed. I think the reason why Mr. Toretto is so calm and collected is because he had Stacey to guide him through the loss of his wife. Dom and Mia adapted to her really well, too. She was really sweet and caring and spoiled those two to no end. I think Dom was even succeeding in getting her to buy him his own car for his 17th birthday.

I got up and put on my shoes and then put my hair up in a ponytail before I marched off with the gang and headed for the store. I didn't care if I was still wearing the same close from yesterday. They were still clean, despite a few oil smudges from the Charger, so I had no problem with them.

When we got to the store I helped myself to a soda and bag of chips and then joined Mia behind the counter while the boys took a seat in the small cage office and looked at car magazines. The cool thing about working at the garage was that Tony often let Mia and me help out. A lot of the time I would take the money while Mia went off in the back to get their order. I didn't mind being up front with Tony and Mia but sometimes I really wanted to go in the office and talk to Dom and V about cars.

A car pulled up into the lot and I recognized it right away. I panicked and got Tony to stand beside me while my mother got out of the car and walked up to us. Tony rested a hand upon my shoulder and smiled up at my mother. She smiled back and waved hello to him and Mia before turning her attention towards me.

"Hola Leticia."

I narrowed my eyes at the tone of her voice. She didn't sound like she just lost her husband. She sounded like she just won the lottery. I balled my hands into fists, speaking lowly through clenched teeth.

"Hola Mama."

She straightened out her posture and I figured she read my emotions through the tone of my voice. She cleared her throat, ignoring my piercing gaze.

"I just stopped by to drop off your clothes for tomorrow morning. They're out in the car."

I nodded and walked out from behind the counter and out to the car to get my clothes. I was glad to see that my mother stayed behind but I was bit uncomfortable that she was talking to Tony. I grabbed my dress clothes and shoes from out of the car and transferred them to Tony's truck before walking back inside.

When I was close enough, I heard my mom speaking and her words made my heart drop into my stomach…or so it felt like my heart just dropped.

"I've decided to take Letty home tomorrow after the funeral so make sure she brings all her things with her."

Tony gave her a fake smile and nodded understandingly. Mia just looked up at him in disbelief. I noticed Dom and V listening in too and they didn't look happy at all.

My mom turned and leaned in to give me a kiss but I pulled away. She glowered down at me but then laughed it off and drove away. I was mad. No, I was pissed. No, scratch that again. I was _furious_. I turned towards Tony and glared at him.

"You're letting her take me home? You can't! You know I can't go back there."

Tony sighed and leaned forward against the counter, trying to calm me down but I just shrugged him off, demanding for an explanation.

"Letty, I can't just keep you with me. I'm not responsible for you. My hands are tied."

"Yeah, and the second I step inside my home, my hands are going to be tied too and she'll beat me nonstop! I can't believe you're letting me go back there!"

"Letty I'm sorry."

"Dad!" Mia shrieked out once she finally found her voice.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I truly am."

I spent the rest of the day avoiding the others. I just sat outside on one of the patio tables and pouted away. I just knew that I wouldn't live to see Tuesday come. Monday was going to be my last day I just knew it. Things were falling apart just when I thought they were slowly coming together. I thought about running away but the heat and sun would fry me before I would even get a couple miles out.

I remained outside until the others came out, informing me that it was closing time. I looked around and sure enough, twilight was just around the corner.

The car ride home was short and silent and so was the rest of the evening. Everyone came in and tried cheering me up but I just got up and left the room. I waited until everyone was in bed before I slipped outside and took a seat on the patio. I sat on the swing and slowly rocked myself back and fourth. I stared up at the stars and sighed sadly, knowing the soul of my father was somewhere up there looking down at me.

"I hope I made you proud, papa. I hope I made you so proud!"

I got up and moved back inside, heading up for Mia's room. I couldn't stand to sleep another night away on the couch. My back was killing me. I got a sleeping bag out of Mia's closet and crawled in; falling asleep and for the first time in a long time I had a good dream. I dreamt that papa and I were walking together in a park, hand in hand, laughing happily. _Oh papa. I miss you so much._

"Letty, wake up! It's time to get dress!"

I blinked my eyes open and looked around. Mia was towering over me, looking tired. No, she looked sad. I couldn't blame her. Today was going to be a long and dreadful day. My last day. I got up, showered and got dressed. I made sure to take as much time as I could. I didn't want to go to the funeral but I had to. I didn't want the funeral to end because that would mean that I would have to go home with my mother.

Once we were all suited and dressed up, we drove off to the church were my papa was being laid out. It was an open casket so I was excited to be able to see him one last time before saying good-bye to him forever.

There were a lot of people there, which made me very happy. Papa was a very popular man. He was impossible _not_ to love. He got along with everyone. He helped out wherever he was needed and in return, people gave them their trust and love. It was the best feeling in the world to be standing next to my father and have random people come up to him and demand to be introduced to me. I felt important.

After the service, I walked up to the casket and peered inside, staring down at the man who use to be my father only it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. He looked so pale and small. He looked too thin. I looked him over and smiled as he wore the suit he loved so much. He looked so charming in his black silk tie and iron-pressed black pants.

I noticed the dog tags he wore around his neck. He got those when he went to war on his 18th birthday. He would always tell me stories of the war and how exciting it was. I use to get scared and have nightmares about them.

I laughed softly and reached out, turning the necklace around so I could get to the fastening. I unclipped it and took it off him before clipping it back up and putting it around my own neck. I fingered the tags softly before kissing each one once and turned around, gasping when I saw my mother standing behind me. I looked past her and noticed that no one was paying any attention to us. The Toretto's and Vince were all talking to some woman.

I looked up into my mother's eyes and cowered back. She looked so mean and cold.

"Ma-"

She reached out and grabbed the dog tags tightly in her hand.

"These are your father's! How dare you think you are the one to wear them! You little thief!" She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the cheek. Several people turned their heads and looked over at us but no one came over. The Toretto's were still deeply involved in their conversation.

I shrunk back, crying softly. My mother ripped the necklace from around my neck and grabbed my arm tightly. I tried pulling away but she was too strong.

"Mama, let go! You're hurting me, Mama! Stop!"

This time she punched me hard in the jaw and I felt her rings cutting into me. I lost my footing and fell back, nearly knocking the casket over. Several people started screaming and I felt all eyes on my mother and me. I heard Vince and Mia screaming my name and I heard Tony and Dom trying to get people to move out of their way. My mother kicked me in the side, hitting me right on my bruises. I reached out quickly and grabbed the dog tags, putting them back around my neck before I blacked out. The pain was just too much.

I never saw Dom pull my mother off of me and hand her over to the ushers. I never felt Tony lift me up in his arms or heard Mia and Vince asking if I was okay while they tried to wake me up.

I never felt the nurses stick the IV needle inside my arm nor the soft cold touch of the doctor's hands against my side. I never felt the stitches being inserted into my bottom lip.

What I did feel is Tony tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and place a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

What I did hear is Tony whispering softly in my ear, "You're free now Letty. You're free."


	5. Packing Up

_A/N #1: Okay, two more Chaptersare up! I don't like Chapter 4 at all because it kind of jumps around a bit. I was getting kinda frustrated because I had ideas for it but I couldn't find the right way to express them so... I apologize before hand for any typos that I made in the last three chapters and for any typos I may have in this chapter. I do read my chapters over but I have a bad habit of sometimes "skimming" through instead of actually reading and picturing what all is going on..etc. Chapter 5 is a **bit** better. I'm more satisfied with it than I am with Chap. 4 but oh well._

_A/N #2: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them lots. I'll try and update it more often but right now this might be the last update for the next month or two (it'll prolly be sooner than that because I can't live without my computer). Why? School started today (Aug. 15) and the first couple months of school are always a royal pain in the ass. SO! I'm currently in the process of writing/editing Chapter6 so hang in there._

_Like I said earlier, this chapter isn't very well organized. I think my transitions from one day to the next day is kind of...eh...but I'm trying to get better. If you have any suggestions on how to make my transitions flow more smoothly, please feel free to speak up!_

_I hope you enjoy the next two Chapters!_

_Love,_

_LettyGirl052889_

**Chapter 4- Packing Up.**

I stirred awake and slowly looked around. I had no recollection of why I was here and how I even got here. I slowly sat up and looked around. Tony was sound asleep at my bedside. I smiled and lightly patted his hand before I slowly got up and made my way to the bathroom. I got a bit annoyed because I had to take the portable machine with me but I managed. While I was washing my hands I looked in the mirror and gasped. My bottom lip was swollen and had about 4 stitches on the right corner. My eyes were puffy and swollen and the whole left side of my face was bruised. I suddenly remembered everything that had happened. Jesus! My mother did this to me at my father's _funeral_.

"God! How could she do this to me?" I whispered softly. She had humiliated me in front of my family and friends! She had the nerve to hit me for everyone to see! What made me even madder was that I remembered how everyone just stood there and watched. Only Tony and Dom made any true effort to peel her off of me. Even the Reverend just stood there!

I let out a long, exaggerated sigh as I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Once I finally managed to control my thoughts, I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. Tony was up and trying to smile over at me enthusiastically but the tiredness in his eyes dominated all other emotions.

"Thought ya…ya…ya might have escaped." He stammered as he tried to stifle a yawn, but failed miserably.

I smiled and got back in bed, snuggling under the sheets that he placed over me.

"Tony m—"

"Shh! Rest up, Letty"

"Tony, my mom! What happened?"

He smiled over at me and reached out, gripping my hand gently in his. His touch was warm and soothing. It reminded me of my father's. It reminded me so much of my father's that when I spoke up to get Tony to continue, I slipped and called him something that surprised the both of us.

"Papa…"

I quickly retracted my statement, sliding my hand out from beneath his. "I meant Tony. Tony…"

He smiled weakly and leaned back in his chair. "It's alright Letty." He paused for a bit to give me a reassuring smile and then continued. "The church called the police and got reports from several witnesses that they saw your mom hit you. An officer stopped by along with a woman from childcare services to confirm that your mother did abuse you. She's being held in custody right now as we speak. There will be a hearing in a couple weeks."

"A hearing for what?" I asked curiously.

"For custody over you. Your brothers decided to bail. Police suspect they went to Mexico. They're in just as much trouble as your mother. They could have been charged with abiding and aiding your mother in abusing you since they never prevented it."

I nodded slowly but I was still confused. "Okay, but why is there being a hearing for custody over me? Who's trying to get me?"

Tony laughed and slowly stood up. "I am, Letty. Now rest up. Tomorrow you get to go home so save your energy. We need to stop by the house and pick up your clothes."

I pulled him down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Tony. Thank you so much!" He hugged me back and then pulled up, straightening out his shirt. I smiled and laughed softly, shooing him to go home. He needed his rest too.

Before he left, he reached inside his pocket and pulled out something I thought I'd never see again.

"I believe this belongs to you, Letty." He placed the dog tags around my neck and smiled. "Miguel would have wanted you to have these. Take pride in them." He kissed my cheek softly and then left.

I stared down at the silver tags and smiled. "I love you Papa." And for a minute there, I wasn't exactly sure whom I was talking about. My father by blood, Miguel, or my father by friendship, Tony.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and whole. I no longer had that empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was because I was pumped up on meds or the fact that I was only 2 weeks away from getting away from my mother. Whatever it was, I didn't want to get off it.

The nurses came in and unhooked me from the monitors once I was signed out by the doctor and I quickly took a shower and got dressed before waiting out in the lobby for Tony. I didn't have to sit out there but I wanted to get out of that room. Hospitals suddenly gave me the creeps and I blamed it on having to watch my father die in one just three nights ago.

Tony and Mia walked up to me with big smiles on their faces. I smiled back and slowly stood, hugging Mia tightly. It felt like I hadn't seen Mia in ages. I had convinced myself so much that yesterday was going to my last day and now that I was here, it felt like I was too close to never seeing her again.

After Mia and I hugged, I looked up at Tony and smiled. I hugged him tightly and laughed when he barely gave me a squeeze. He was scared that he was going to hurt me. We pulled away from each other and I gazed up at them both, so happy to be going back to their house and futuristically mine, too.

"Got everything, kiddo?"

"Yup." I smiled and hooked my arm around Mia's and together we all three left the hospital and got into Tony's truck.

The ride home was awkwardly quiet and I was really uncomfortable. I didn't know why they weren't talking. Did they think it was too soon to talk about what would happen to me? Did they think it'd hurt me too much to talk about the hearing?

"So…" I said quietly, breaking the silence. "When is the hearing taking place?"

Mia looked over at Tony questionably. She must not have known either.

"They set it up for June 4th at 10 o'clock. How's that for a birthday present?"

I laughed and looked away to stare out the window and watch a blur of scenery flash by. The hearing was going to be held on my 14th birthday. I'd have to spend the first couple hours of my special day standing in a courtroom and wait anxiously for the Judge to decide who I was going to be placed with. It didn't matter though. The best birthday present I could get was to listen to the Judge legally hand me over to Tony or anyone other than my mother, for that matter.. That was the only thing I wanted for my birthday.

"Hey Tony?" I slowly looked up from the window and over to Mr. Toretto.

"Yeah sweetheart?" He reached over and turned toward the radio so he could hear me better. Mia pouted slightly because it was one of her favorite songs.

"Do you think we could stop by my house and pack up my things today? I want to get it done and over with. The sooner I take my last steps inside the house the sooner I'll feel more relaxed."

Tony glanced down at the clock and then glanced over at me before resting his eyes back on the road. He was taking forever to think about it. Finally he smiled and nodded.

"We'll do it right now."

"Thanks." I whispered softly and looked back out the window while Mia turned up the radio and sang slightly off key to the pop band that was playing. She tried to get me to sing along with her but there was no way in hell I was going to. I hated pop and I hated singing. Discussion over.

We pulled up into my driveway and we all got out and ventured inside. The house looked exactly like it did Friday night when I left.

"You sure you want to do this now kiddo?" Tony asked when he saw my hesitation.

I moved over to the stairs and gazed up at them. Flashbacks of when I fell down them blinded my sight. For a brief second I became deaf from the sound of my body hitting each stair. I could hear the handle of the broom hit me in the face as my mother threw it at me.

"Letty?"

Mia stepped up to my side and poked me out of my daze. Tony reached out and lightly grabbed my hand.

"Maybe we should come back when you're ready…"

I spun around and glared at him. "I _am_ ready. I have to do this." I didn't mean to snap at him but I was determined to do this. I couldn't turn back now.

I turned back and slowly ascended up the 14 steps, mentally counting each one that jabbed into my sides that night. When I reached the top one I let out a shaky exhale of air, glad to be off those stairs. Mia and Tony were right behind me, supporting me the whole time. I lead them down the small hallway and towards my bedroom.

I opened the door and let it swing open, revealing my baby blue painted room. It was very clean. Too clean to be a 13-year-old girl's room but that's how my mother made me keep it. If she found one piece of clothing on the floor, she'd be furious with me. It was like an insult to her when my room was messy.

I stood there in the doorway, looking my room over. Again, flashbacks danced in my mind. I watched my mother beat a scared 7-year-old girl for accidentally getting glue on the floor. I watched a scared 10-year-old girl getting kicked in the side over and over for having magazines litter the floor. I watched a scared 13-year-old girl getting backhanded for cursing in the presence of her mother.

"Letty." Mia again poked me out of my daze. I sighed and stepped into my room, beginning to grab a couple duffel bags and fill them up with clothes.

"I have some boxes over there in the closet. You can put everything else in them." I stated as I motioned over towards my small closet.

Tony and Mia got the boxes out and began packing the few pictures I did have, that originally weren't even mine. They belonged to my father. They were pictures of his teammates back when he was at war. They then moved on to pack away the many car magazines that I owned and a few fairy-tale books from when I was a kid, as well as make-up that I hardly wore except to cover up the bruises, and hair accessories. I continued to pack up all my clothes, folding them neatly in my bag.

It took us a little over an hour to pack up everything and get it all into Tony's truck. Finally it was just down to us walking back downstairs with the last box and lock up for good. Tony and Mia loaded the box into the truck and then got in, waiting for me to join them.

I stood in the doorway, staring into the shadowy house where I spent 13 years of my life growing up. 13 years trapped in a box with just a small window to look out in and watch the world pass me by but now I was free. I was finally free.

I closed the door behind me and began to walk over to the truck but stopped. I turned around and walked back up to the door and stared at the hanging decoration that rested on a small needle. My mother made it by hand a long time ago. It was a brown clay heart and inscribed in the hard clay it read: HOME SWEET HOME.

I grabbed the heart from off the needle and threw it onto the ground. It shattered into pieces before my feet, scattering in several directions. I stepped on the remaining pieces, crumbling them into even smaller bits before I walked away and into the truck.

Mia frowned and looked away as I got in. She was at a loss for words. I smiled and nudged her gently hinting to her that it was no big deal. And it wasn't. It really wasn't.

"Let's go home."

I've known the Torettos for as long as I can remember and this whole time I never knew Vince actually lived with them. I stared over at Mia in disbelief while Vince packed up his things. He volunteered to set up his room in the basement instead of me having to go down there. I always wondered why Vince was always at the Toretto's, but I just figured that his mom really didn't mind. Hell, this was one big wake up call.

"When did he move in here?" I asked Mia as we unpacked my things.

"You really didn't know? I never brought it up because I thought you put the pieces together. V has been living here for about 3 years now. He moved in when he was 13, too."

I took a seat on the bed registering the information in my head. Well, you know what they say. You learn something new everyday.

"What happened?" I glanced over at Mia, watching her do all the unpacking for me. She didn't seem to mind though.

Mia stopped unpacking and moved over to the door, closing it and locking it shut. She then walked back over to me and took a seat beside me, sitting Indian style and facing me.

"Don't repeat what I'm about to say to you to anyone. Especially to Vince."

I nodded understandingly and nudged her to continue.

"Okay well Ms. Cohen was really young as it is. She had Vince when she was only 14. Anyways, her boyfriend was a drunk and a druggie and he got Ms. Cohen into drinking and drugs, too. Vince would always come over to get away from them. They were always too drunk to take him to school and pick him up so we always chipped in. Anyways, one day Vince came over after school and hung out for a bit. We were all out in the back and so were completely unaware of what was going on out at front."

"What do you mean?" I was getting impatient and a bit lost.

Mia smiled and hushed me. "Let me finish. What I mean is, we never noticed Ms. Cohen and her boyfriend load up a few boxes and leave. When Vince got home he found his house completely trashed and empty. There was a note on the door that explained what happened. His mom took off with her boyfriend and moved down to Florida. She left him a couple grand in her account and that's it. He's never heard from her since. He came and lived with us."

I was beginning to feel guilty now. Tony was a single parent not only supporting his own two children but also now supporting his children's best friends. I slowly got up and moved over to the door, unlocked it and opened it up. I looked over at Mia and smiled weakly.

"Mi, you mind if just unpack the rest of my stuff by myself? I just need some time to think…"

Mia got up and walked over to me, smiling sweetly. She reached out and handed me an old black and white picture of my father. I took it and looked up at her, frowning slightly. I had forgotten I even had this picture. It was my favorite.

"Take all the time you need, Letty."

I moved back inside the room, closing the door behind me. I stared down at the picture in my hand and smiled weakly. I could feel the tears flow into my eyes and then slide down my cheek. I don't think I would ever stop crying over my father. I could cry 50 thousand tears for him and still have plenty more waiting, just waiting for me to have another relapse and break down.

I finished unpacking everything just when I heard a faint knock at the door. I opened the door quickly and smiled when I came face to face with Dom. I sidestepped away so he could come in. My heart skipped a beat. Dom and I were going to be alone in my room. Just him and me.

"Looks nice." He said as he looked around my room. I didn't have half as many belongings then what Mia had but I still had some cool things to look at, such as the few model cars Papa bought me last year for Christmas.

"Thanks." I said weakly and moved over to the bed, looking around my room to avoid his gaze.

"My favorite." He picked up my bright red model of an RX-7 and looked it over. I took this moment to look him over. He was really built but not overly. He was a little over average for a 16 year old boy. His arms were thick with strong muscles from his daily workouts and hard work in the garage. I couldn't see his chest and abdomen because of the white tank top he was wearing but I could tell he had a 6-pack from the way his shirt clung to him. I trailed my eyes back up to his face and smiled. He had the most gorgeous eyes ever. They were a soft light brown that would glisten even if there were no lights present. They were filled with his beauty and pride. I could stare into those eyes all day. Dom recently got into the habit of shaving his head, too. He didn't go completely bald but he no longer had dark curly hair. It was just tiny hairs that prickled out. Hairs that were barely there. He looked so sexy that way.

He turned his eyes back to me and I immediately looked away, blushing. The last thing I needed was for him to find out that I had a crush on him. He'd never let me down for it.

"Anyway…" He said with a smirk and moved over towards the door. "Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes." He started to walk out but suddenly stopped and turned towards me. I looked up at him curiously, getting lost in those breathtaking eyes of his.

"Oh and Letty?"

Shit! I was busted. I just knew it. I was too easy. I was too obvious. I tried to swallow the huge lump that caught in my throat but I couldn't. I just sat there on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to clarify that he knew I liked him.

"Welcome home."

He turned and left me there, speechless and smiling. His words echoed in my head like a broken record player. 'Welcome home. Welcome home. Welcome home.' I peeled my eyes away from the doorway and stood up, looking around my new room.

I heard Tony call everyone down for dinner and so I shoved the empty boxes in my walk-in closet and headed for the door. I turned back around to look at my room once more before turning off the lights.

"Home Sweet Home." I whispered softly and jogged my way downstairs to appreciate a nice home-cooked dinner, something I haven't had in a very long time.

We all sat around the table with spaghetti and bread sticks, and salads present before us. Vince reached in first for the food only to have his hand slapped away by Mia.

"You get to pray first, now."

Vince groaned and looked at Tony who just shrugged and smiled.

"Can I pray?" I suddenly spoke up, just before Vince could start.

Everyone looked over at me like I was crazy. Saying the dinner prayer was like a burden for everyone, including me, but tonight I felt like I needed to pray.

"Go right ahead, Letty." Tony smiled over at me and then bowed his head and closed his eyes. He traced the symbol of the cross across his chest and Mia did the same. Dom and Vince just sat back and waited.

I folded my hands and stared down at my plate. I took a deep breath before speaking out my thanks.

"Dear God." I said; starting it off like it was a letter. "Thank you so much for my family who is sitting here beside me tonight…" I saw Tony and Mia look up out of the corner of my eye but I pressed on. "Thank you so much for giving Mia a big mouth because if it weren't for her, I really wouldn't be here today. Thank you for putting Dom and Vince in my life to support me even though I know I'm just a big pain in the ass for them." Vince snorted softly and quickly fell quiet when a sudden kick hit him in the shin. I smiled and continued. "Thank you for blessing Tony with a big heart so he could have room in it for me and Vince. Thanks for giving us the delicious food. Tell Papa and Diane we all say hello. Amen."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Dom and Vince reached out, beginning to load up their plates. I joined in with Mia and Tony and pretty soon we were all eating and chatting away about random things. We were doing what every family did at dinner. We debated, we laughed; we horsed around a bit; we came together.

After dinner I helped Mia do the dishes and then went outside to help the boys work on the Charger. Things were slowly going back to normal. Dom and V cracked a few sexist remarks here and there while I showed them off and completed what they thought I couldn't do. I was glad they didn't treat me too differently with everything I've been through. I actually even laughed along with their sexist remarks, which was a bit weird but I didn't care.

When we all went inside it was going on 11. Dom, V, and Mia were shooed off to bed because they had to go back to school. Tony didn't shoo me off, though which made me wonder if I was going to go to school or not.

"Am I going to school tomorrow Tony?" I asked as Vince retreated downstairs and Mia and Dom shuffled off upstairs. Tony smiled and took a seat on the couch beside me, looking over at the muted TV that flashed its bright images across the screen.

"Mr. Lucas called in and informed me that it would be possible for you to end the school year right now. He had the teachers average your grades and you would pass all of them but it'd be close. It might you hurt you as you go on to high school but it shouldn't do too much damage. Also, he informed me that if you wished to continue, he could have Mia pick up and return all your assignments and tests until the year is over. There's only one more week left…"

I really didn't want to go back to school. I already knew what would happen. I'd back talk to the teachers like I usually did but I would also get into fights. I had been in a couple of fights before but nothing major. If I went to school and heard someone mention a rumor that had my bruises and me as the main subject, I'd kick their ass. I wasn't about to let the story of my life creep out into the open and be twisted at every angle because some prick couldn't get the story right. I wasn't about to let the story of my life be the main topic in the hallways and have every single person tell a different story about me. Believe me, it could happen. My school was notorious for spreading a rumor around that would wind up with 1,532 versions of it.

"I think I'll just have them average up my grades. I'm use to Cs and Ds anyways." I said and slowly got up, making my way downstairs.

Tony called out a quiet 'Good Night' and retreated to bed as well.

I stayed up for a bit since I didn't have to go to school the next morning. I sat by my window and gazed out, staring dreamily up at the stars. I suddenly felt lonely an empty. I missed him so much. I reached towards my neck and lightly fingered the silver tags. The dog tags and pictures were all that I had left of my father.

I slowly got up and quietly crept out of my room and walked off down the hall. I quietly pushed Mia's bedroom door open and peered inside. She was fast asleep. I sighed and closed her door and moved on to Dom's room. I don't know why I didn't just go back to my room. My curiosity was getting the best of me. I silently pushed open his door and peeked inside. He was still up. Busted!

"Letty?" He slowly got up from his bed and moved over to the door. I pushed it open and smiled weakly at him. I glanced over to his TV and then back over at him. I had to force myself not to look downward. He was in his boxers and it took every bit of my strength not to look down.

"Sorry, I just… I saw the light from your TV and got curious…"

Dom nodded and walked back over to his bed and I followed, pushing the door behind me so that it would close some.

"What are you watching?" I asked as I took a seat on the floor.

"Cops. Some crazy fucker just got pulled over for DUI."

I smiled and laughed softly, glancing up to the screen. Some guy, who was just dressed in his boxers, was slurring away as he tried to get his ass out of a sling. The poor guy was practically rolling in his own shit.

"So I take it you're not going to school tomorrow?" Dom turned his attention away from the TV and looked over at me. I shook my head and smiled when I saw him roll his eyes.

"Jealous, Dom?"

"Extremely." He snapped back.

I smiled and slowly stood up. "Well, I guess I better let you get some sleep."

I didn't want to leave. Lord knows I didn't want to leave but I knew it was just a matter of time before I'd get on his nerves and he'd kick me out. Before I left though, I turned and faced him, smiling widely.

"Hey Dom?"

He looked up at me, cocking a brow in question.

"Nice boxers."

Dom laughed and slowly stood, moving over towards the door. I took a few steps back, finding myself in the hall, staring up at him. I giggled softly and turned to walk down the hall but stopped when I heard his low voice sound out.

"Hey Let?"

I turned and faced him, cocking a brow at him like he did to me.

"Don't think I'm gonna cut you some slack just because you're living here now."

"Oh yeah?' I smirked, folding my arms across my chest.

He smiled back at me, holding back his laughter. "Yeah, so fucking knock first before you come into my room. Better yet, just stay away from my room, got it?"

I scoffed sarcastically, matching his playful smile with one of my own.

"Are you telling me to respect your privacy, Dom?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I would never dream of doing that. Never." I couldn't help but flirt with him.

Dom smirked and laughed softly before disappearing behind his closing door. I heard the faint click of the latch falling into its place and escorted myself back into my room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, curling beneath my comforter. I sighed softly, and stared out my window for one last time before turning over and falling asleep.


	6. Happy Birthday Letty, My Girl

**Chapter 5- Happy Birthday Letty, My Girl!**

School finally let out and summer was in full bloom. Mia helped out a lot at the Store and I helped Tony and the boys out at his garage. I worked the week away, sweating and slaving away on people's cars. The good part about it all was that Tony's customers would tip me for my hard work. I would end each day with a little over 20 dollars in my pocket. Dom and Vince earned a lot more but that was because they officially worked there. I was just a volunteer helper.

Days passed by and before I knew it, I was being awakened by Tony's gentle voice.

"Wake up, birthday girl. It's time to get ready for the hearing."

I snapped awake and sat up quickly. I had completely lost track of the days. I couldn't believe today was the day.

I got up, showered, and got dressed. I refused to dress up for my hearing so I just slipped on some jeans and a black tank top. Tony raised a brow in disapproval when I came downstairs for breakfast but I shrugged him off and took my seat..

"Happy Birthday, Letty." Vince punched me lightly on the shoulder as he got up and got out some cereal. "I owe you 13 more."

I reached out and hit him before looking over at Mia who was beaming proudly at me.

"Happy Birthday Letty! Dad said that you could open your presents after the hearing. We're gonna barbeque afterwards, anyways."

I nearly choked on my orange juice. "Pres.sents?" I coughed out as I set my drink back down. I never got presents for my birthday. My father didn't have the money to splurge on me and my mother and brothers never even acknowledged my birthday. Christmas was the only time in the year that I recevied gifts.

Dom laughed as I half choked, half coughed and patted me lightly on the back.

"Yeah, you know. Those little boxes that have neat shit inside of them and they're all wrapped up and decorated with a pretty little b—OW!"

I kicked him hard in the shin and shot him a cold look.

"I know what they are, stupid. I just didn't think that I was going to be getting any. I never did before."

"That was then and this is now." Mia said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I guess so."

We all got kind of wild during breakfast. I don't know what it was but we were all hyper. Vince overflowed his cereal bowl with milk and Dom was experimenting what strawberry poptarts would taste like when dipped in orange juice. We all tried it and spit it out at the same time. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard before.

It was 9:45 by the time we got in the car and headed off. Tony was in a foul mood because we were going to be late but I just told him he was worrying too much. Nah, he was nervous. He was hella nervous and I was too. My heart was racing and it only quickened its pace when we all stepped inside the courtroom.

We all took our seats after the Judge took his and waited quietly for the session to begin. I hardly recognized my mother. She looked pale and fragile. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was actually trying to fight for me. That bitch just couldn't let go. She actually missed abusing me!

I lowered my head into my hands and blocked out everything that was going on. I pictured myself sitting alone in my room, staring up at the stars. I stared up at them every night in hopes that maybe some day…some night, I'll catch a glimpse of my father up in the sky. I would be satisfied with just a simple sign that told me he was happy and that he was okay. Just one sign, God. That's all I want.

I snapped back into reality for a brief second and noticed that the hearing was still going on. I quickly closed my eyes and went back into my daze. There I was again, staring up at the stars, waiting for my sign. Waiting for my papa. I leaned back against the wall as I sat on the windowsill, searching the never-ending sky.

And finally I saw it. I sat up quickly, resting my gaze on the shooting star that traveled the sky. A voice in my head was telling me that it was just a shooting star but I knew better. It was my sign. It was him.

"LETTY! LETTY! GET UP! WE WON, WE WON!" I heard Mia suddenly cry out.

I jerked up and looked around. Tony and the others were beaming down at me. Mia was jumping up and down wildly. I shot up, once I realized what had happened,and hugged Tony tightly as he picked me up, returning the hug.

"We won, Tony! You did it! Oh my god, we did it!"

Tony laughed and twirled me about happily. "Happy Birthday Letty, my girl. Happy Birthday!

After we got home, everyone was in an uproar. We all helped out in preparing lunch. Tony was barbequing with Dom and Vince and Mia and I were preparing the side dishes. Once Mia and I finished up we all sat around outside, celebrating away. Tony let us have 1 Corona each and together we made a toast to each other…to my new family.

"Let's open presents now!" Mia chimed in and got up, moving over to the small picnic table that was behind us and brought over my gifts. There more than 4 presents so I knew someone, probably Tony, bought more than he should have. I blushed and took the first one, carefully tearing off the card and read it.

'_As much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty good with cars. V.'_

I smiled and ripped off the wrapping and then opened up the box. Inside there were 5 car magazines. I smiled and shot up, hugging V. He hugged back shortly and the cried out.

"Ahh! Get her off, dawg! Chill out, Letty!"

I peeled myself off him and giggled, moving back over to my seat. I picked up my next present and read the card.

'_Don't think this is my way of saying that you can hang out in my room. Dom.'_

I rolled my eyes and unwrapped the present, nearly falling over when I opened up the box. Inside was a light purple/magenta model of my favorite car: A Nissan Silvia 240SX. I looked pretty much everywhere to find a model of this car but none of the stores had them in stock.

"Holy shit, Dom! How'd you—"

Dom smiled at the expression on my face and leaned back in his chair, satisfied.

"It _was_ mine. I knew how much you loved the car and since you're not old enough to drive yet, I figured a model would do for now."

I smiled and hugged him tightly and then quickly stepped back when I felt him shift to pull me away.

I moved on to Mia's and read the hand made card. It was decorated in swirls of pink, pink, and more pink.

'_Happy Birthday, Letty! I hope my present isn't too girly for you. Love ya lots, Mia.'_

Uh oh. Too girly? That would mean the present would have to be slightly girly to start off with and that worried me. I unwrapped the present and opened the box. Inside there were 4 beautiful silver rings, a hand-made beaded choker, a wrist cuff watch and a golden bracelet that had my name imprinted on the long bead that rested in the in the middle of the gold loop. Weird. I didn't find anything girly about her gifts. In fact, I liked them a lot.

"I love them, Mia. Thank you!" I hugged her and then put on the necklace, adjusting it so that the silver chain that held my dog tags came and overlapped the beaded choker.

"Perfect." Mia said sweetly.

I then slid the rings, placing one on my right index finger and middle finger and the other two on my left index finger and the other on my ring finger. I then slid my cuff watch on my left wrist and the gold bracelet on my right.

"Nice." Dom commented and I smiled, blushing softly.

"Next gift!" I said as I eyed the last two gifts that were on the table still. One was a very small box and the other was a medium sized one.

I picked up the smallest box and read the card. Tony stopped grilling and came over, smiling proudly.

"The card isn't exactly updated. You'll catch on though."

I nodded slightly and read on.

'_Even if I lose the case in a couple of days, I want you to have these and know that from now on, my door will always be open for you. We all love you so much, Letty.'_

My hands shook softly as I lowered the card and picked up the small box. I unwrapped it and slipped off the lid, gasping when my eyes fell on the 3 objects that rested inside.

There was a little card inside that had the words 'Workers Permit' in big bold letters. Underneath that it had my full name, my address, which happened to be the Toretto's, and Tony's signature on it.

"Oh my god…" I breathed out. I then grabbed the two keys and looked them over. One was silver and the other was gold. The silver key was labeled 'Home' and the Gold key was labeled 'Garage' in tiny print. I quickly looked up at Tony and let out a shaky breath. Everything became blurry through the watery haze that clouded my vision. I blinked away the tears and smiled weakly. I was speechless.

Tony came over and slid his arm over my shoulders. He reached out and grabbed the last present, and handed it to me. I took it and slowly unwrapped it. Mia was beaming up at me. I guess she knew what was inside.

I opened the box and coughed out a weak laugh.

"No shit…" I picked up the picture frame and stared at the picture. Tony, Dom, Mia and Vince were all posed in a silly fashion, holding up a large sign that read: Happy Birthday Letty!

I set the picture down and spun around, hugging Tony tightly. He laughed and picked me up, twirling me in his arms like he did at the courtroom. When I pulled away Dom and Vince quickly stood up. They grabbed me by my arms and legs and carried me over to the grassy yard. I was so confused because Mia was just sitting there, laughing her ass off and Tony went back to grilling.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing? Let me go, Dom! Vince, knock it off!" They tackled me to the ground and Dom started tickling me. Vince on the other hand, playfully gave me the 13 punches he promised me this morning. I squirmed beneath them, laughing too hard to put up a good fight. Mia came over and joined in, only to be tackled to the ground by Vince and get assaulted with tickles.

"T-Tony, come get your son off of me!" I squealed out while Dom continued to tickle me some more.

We all wrestled for a bit after that, ate, and then we all retreated back inside once the sun fully disappeared behind the hills. Everyone stayed up to watch a movie but I had too much excitement for one day. I said my good nights and then headed upstairs to collapse in my bed.

I changed into my pajamas and then took my usual spot on the windowsill and stared up at the stars but tonight I wasn't looking for my Papa or a simple sign from him. I was looking for that shooting star I daydreamed this morning. I heard a faint knock at the door and I looked over, seeing Dom standing in the doorway. I smiled over at him as he took a seat beside me on the windowsill and stared out the window.

I looked over at him and nudged him gently with my foot. "Why thehell are you in my room?" I tried mocking the sarcastic cold tone he had in his voice the night I peeked into his room.

He laughed and slowly got up, grabbing my hand to stand me up. I stood and looked up at him, my smile immediately fading away. He pulled me close…so close. I gazed into the warm brown pools and let out a shaky breath. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I wanted to tell him that I loved him so much but I couldn't. I didn't know how.

He led me over to the bed and helped me get in under the covers. He tucked me in and smiled down at me before turning and walking away. That's it? That's all he wanted to do? What the hell?

I sat up quickly and blurted out, "I love you!"

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned back around to face me. I laid back down and let out a long sigh.

"Yeah…good night." I rolled over and closed my eyes, furious with myself.

Dom smiled and took a seat on the edge of my bed. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, surprised that he didn't leave. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead softly before pulling away, his big warm hand resting on top of mine.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, Letty. You know that right?"

I nodded weakly, unsure of how else to reply.

"Happy Birthday, Letty."

"Thanks…" I whispered softly. I was sad that I never got an "I love you, too" out of him.

He got up and walked out, closing the door behind me. I sighed and buried my head in my pillows, mentally scolding myself over and over for telling him that I loved him. I was even more mad at myself for implying that he felt the same way. How stupid of me!

I rolled over and sighed, closing my eyes tightly.

Dom's promise was already broken. Unknown to him, he was hurting me. Oh, how he was hurting me.


End file.
